Flash-back
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Arthur s'enfuit dans les bois quand France veut le rencontrer pour la première fois.


**Ce texte est en fait un chapitre flashback d'une de mes histoires que vous ne trouverez pas ici. Comme ce chapitre peut-être lu indépendamment, je le publie ici. **

**Disclaimers : APH est à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Personnages : ChibiArthur et ChibiFrancis**

**Rating : K+**

Arthur se cachait dans les bois, évitant ainsi toutes les courbettes diplomatiques. Il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune enfant, alors son Roi lui pardonnerait son insolence. Non. Il n'était pas peureux ! Il n'avait juste pas envie de rencontrer cette nation continentale. Les faeries lui avaient prédit qu'elle serait sa pire ennemie ainsi que sa meilleure amie sur Terre. Arthur n'aimait pas ce genre de contradiction. C'était trop compliqué. Comme lui n'était pas compliqué, c'était France qui l'était. Donc, il n'avait pas envie de la connaître. Il s'éviterait ainsi des déceptions, même si les faeries lui avaient promis qu'elles en vaudront la peine.

Boudeur, il s'était enfoncé jusqu'au cœur de la forêt, là où la nation, si différente, ne pourrait jamais le suivre.

Heureux de retrouver un peu de liberté, Arthur joua toute la journée avec des licornes et des lutins.

Il avait le ventre creux, mais il s'en fichait. Il pouvait tenir plusieurs jours sans manger.

Quand vint le soir, Arthur entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il ne semblait pas venir du monde du petit peuple, mais du monde réel. Pourtant l'apparition à l'origine de ce craquement avait tout de féerique. Elle ressemblait à un enfant de sept ans environ dans sa robe bleu pâle. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient en de jolies boucles sur ses épaules et sa tête était ornée d'une couronne de fleurs. Elle était belle.

Arthur éprouva immédiatement un sentiment étrange pour cette personne. On avait envie de l'aimer. C'était inexplicable, c'était comme un pur élan de sympathie. Arthur sentit comme une douce chaleur inconnue dans son cœur et l'envie de se retrouver dans les bras de cet enfant. Les lutins l'avaient averti que certaines fées pourraient lui faire cet effet et qu'il ne faudrait jamais les suivre. Jamais !

Arthur demanda alors un peu sur ses gardes.

« Bonsoir. Est-ce que tu es une fée ? »

Arthur avait assez de politesse pour ne pas demander la nature de cette fée ensorceleuse. Voleuse ? Amante ? Les fées voleuses emportaient les bébés et les remplaçaient par des fées changelings. Arthur n'était plus un bébé, mais il arrivait aux fées d'être en retard. Arthur n'avait pas encore comprit ce que faisait les fées amantes, à part qu'elles enlevaient les grands et preux chevaliers. Et là, il était un peu trop tôt pour lui. Il savait à peine tenir un arc, mais elle venait peut-être s'informer sur son avenir. Ou alors, il était assez grand comme chevalier pour elle, encore si jeune.

La personne rit de bon cœur, avant de s'asseoir joyeusement à côté de lui.

« Bonsoir, répondit l'autre enfant dans la langue d'Arthur. Désolé de te décevoir, je suis un être humain. Je ne suis pas tout à fait comme les autres. Un peu comme toi, en fait. »

Arthur fronça ses gros sourcils, se demandant où l'autre voulait en venir avec ses détours.

« On aurait dû se rencontrer ce matin. Je suis France. Enchanté.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?, se renfrogna Arthur, ayant peur que cette nation lui veuille du mal comme toutes les autres.

- On m'a dit qu'un petit démon se cachait dans la forêt, dit France avec l'air de plaisanter.

- Je ne suis pas un démon et je ne suis pas petit, râla Arthur.

- Je te trouve adorable pour une nation qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et fausse compagnie à son Roi.

- Je ne suis pas adorable.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'aurai dû me sentir vexé d'être ainsi ignoré, mais depuis que je t'ai vu, mon ressentiment s'en est allé ! J'ai apporté à manger. Normalement, tu aurais dû me fournir le gite et le couvert. Je trouve que tu manques à tous tes devoirs d'hôte, j'ai le droit de me plaindre... mais je ne le ferai qu'en public.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire en privé !, s'affola Arthur.

- Que ça reste entre nous, je peux comprendre que je te fasse un peu peur et que tu te sois enfui à mon approche, s'en amusa France.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Je ne me suis pas enfui !

- Je ne le dirai pas en public. On dira que tu es parti chasser et que tu t'es perdu.

- Je ne me suis pas perdu !

- Il vaut mieux être perdu et vaillamment secouru par son invité que manquer à ses devoirs d'hôte.

- Tu viens de te plaindre à nouveau !

- Je vois que tu suis bien le fil de la conversation. Enfin, quelqu'un d'intelligent ! Même si tu n'es pas plus haut que trois pommes.

- Je suis plus haut que trois pommes.

- Ça dépend de la taille de la pomme. On dirait que tout est plus petit chez toi, ça doit être le temps. »

Arthur tenta de dire quelque chose pour défendre sa météo et ses pommiers sans causer de tort à sa taille physique. La nation plus âgée venait d'avoir le dernier mot. Arthur ne savait pas comment était la France et on lui avait dit que plus au Sud, le soleil était plus présent que chez lui. Il devait avouer que lui aussi se serait senti vexé de ne pas voir la nation à laquelle il rendait visite.

« Il ne sera pas dit que je suis un invité arrangeant ou malpoli. Tu as intérêt à faire mieux la prochaine fois. De cette manière, je n'aurai pas à te faire de reproches. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre !

- Je n'en suis pas sûr », répondit Arthur.

France sortit de quoi manger et il aborda des sujets de leur âge. Arthur se surprit à apprécier la nourriture apportée par France et à bien aimer sa compagnie, une fois ses remontrances finies sur ses devoirs. La nation française ne lui fit pas de mal physiquement et entama une conversation plaisante sur leurs pays respectifs. Arthur se concentrait pour suivre le fil de pensée de France parce qu'il prenait parfois de drôles de chemin de réflexion. Quand France finit par s'endormir d'épuisement contre lui, Arthur se sentit triste de devenir un jour l'ennemi de cette nation, même s'il était ravi d'avoir enfin une amie. Il appréciait la chaleur de ses bras et il avait ri en apprenant que France s'était en fait perdu en le cherchant et qu'elle avait eu peur.

Arthur décréta ce jour-là que, comme le disait souvent les adultes, les filles, c'était bien trop compliqué. En apprenant que France était en fait un garçon, il décréta que Francis était aussi compliqué qu'une fille. Quand il rencontra des nations filles simples et gentilles, il décréta que Francis était simplement une personne vraiment trop compliquée.


End file.
